


Isaac's Emotional State

by thMaddHatter



Series: The Magic is in the Words [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Rollercoaster, Gen, Isaac Feels, Trigger Warnings, mentions of emotional torment, mentions of physical abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1527092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thMaddHatter/pseuds/thMaddHatter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't a story. This is me giving a little background on where Isaac is emotionally at the start of "Words Just Come Out". I thought I should add this because with the way "The Magic is in the Words" is being written, it kinda assumes that you understand exactly what Isaac would be dealing with emotionally. Then it occurred to me that-especially with the way it was all played out on screen-not everybody would have come to the same conclusion. Not everyone is going to be able to see straight into Isaac's head the way I can and the way Jeff Davis SHOULD HAVE.</p><p>But, I am lazy and have technically explained all of this before in a tumblr post. So instead of writing it all over again in a more cohesive way, I'm just going to copy and paste the tumblr post here.</p><p>I am lazy. Do not ever assume that I am not lazy. You would be very wrong. Because I am. A lot.</p><p>Also, in case you can't tell the whole thing is written rather sarcastically. But you should get the point just the same.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isaac's Emotional State

[Here is the original tumblr post.](http://thmaddhatter.tumblr.com/post/79953543543/so-im-just-gonna-do-the-world-a-massive-solid-and)

 

So I’m just gonna do the world a MASSIVE solid and go ahead and **NOT** talk about how Allison’s death is going to affect Isaac.

I mean it’s **not** like everyone Isaac’s ever cared about has died or anything. It’s totally **not** like the girl he was in love with’s dying words were professing her love to **not** him, but his best friend. And it’s really **not**  as if Scott’s _his_ best friend, but Isaac _isn’t_ Scott’s. Isaac’s life definitely **isn’t** the saddest out of everybody on the show. And he’s **definitely** got this wonderful support system. So after this is all over, there’s **no way** he’s going to be crying over Allison, alone in the room of the house that **isn’t** his, with a family that he’ll **never** truly belong to.

It’s **not** like he had a childhood of being abused and tortured every time he made a mistake. So he’s definitely **not** going to be feeling like he’s the most worthless thing on the planet and like he doesn’t deserve to be happy. He’s certainly **never** going to think that he doesn’t deserve to be loved, because of course that’s **not** why everything he’s ever cared about has either turned on him or died. He’s certainly **not** going to be blaming himself for the whole thing either. I mean it’s **not** like Allison was too preoccupied with protecting him to notice the other oni or anything. So he’s definitely **not** going to be hating himself and wishing that he’d died instead of Allison. Cause it’s **not** like he thought he was just a waste of space, and there would be no one to miss him anyways.

He’s certainly **not** going to be spending the next few weeks trying to hold himself together because he **doesn’t** think this is all his fault and the weight of his guilt **isn’t** going to be ripping him apart at the seams. He’s **never** going to clench his jaw and hunch his shoulders when he’s see’s Lydia again for the first time after it all. He’s **not** going to feel like he fucked her life up. He’s **not** going to feel responsible for taking her best friend away at all. He’s **not** going to wish she would just hit him until he was bruised and broken and she’d completely taken her anger out. **Nope** , cause it’s **not** like he was raised to think that was how things worked.

He’s **not** going to cringe the next time he gets a moment alone with Scott because Scott no longer has his first love. Scott no longer has Allison. Strong, smart, fierce, beautiful, Allison. And now Scott’s stuck with Isaac. Just Isaac who is definitely **not** nothing. He’s definitely **not** a waste of breathing air or anything, and it definitely **shouldn’t** have been him instead of Allison.

He’s **not** going to avoid seeing Derek for as long as possible because **NOPE**! He’s definitely **not** ten times the piece of garbage that Derek thought he was the day that Derek threw him out. It’s **not** going to be hard to look him in the eye because he doesn’t know how to apologize for being exactly the piece of shit that Derek didn’t want lingering around his loft as soon as he got a better alternative. He’s **not** going to be sorry because Derek went to all the trouble of trying to make him strong, but in the end he was just weak. He **wasn’t** so weak that he couldn’t save Allison. He **wasn’t** so weak that he couldn’t even protect himself. But who is he kidding? It’s not like he’s worth protecting anyhow. Allison should have done herself a favor and let the oni kill him.

Isaac’s **not** going to want somebody to hit him. **Nope**. **Not** somebody. **Not** anybody. **Nope**. Because he’s **not** worthless. He’s **not** unworthy of being there. He **didn’t** fuck up. He **isn’t** a fuck up, and that’s **not** how you get rid of fuck ups like him. Beating him and locking him away in a small box is definitely **not** the only way to remedy the situation. He’s **not** going to want somebody to hurt him, ache for it desperately because he **doesn’t** deserve to be punished. And he’s definitely **never** going to beg for it when he see’s someone distraught and crying. **Nope**. It’s **not** his fault. Beating him certainly **isn’t** the only way to fix things.

Isaac’s **not** alone. And he’s **not** only ever going to be alone because he is a waste of space. He’s **not** going to push away the few people he’s been hanging on to with a thread. It’s **not** like it doesn’t really matter. Cause they’re **not**  just going to die too. Like everybody else. Because he doesn’t deserve to have them. Perhaps if he pushes them away first, then they won’t have to die. That definitely **wouldn’t** be the more considerate thing to do.

Isaac’s **not** going to withdraw deep into himself, overcome with depression and a lack of self worth that it’s very unclear whether he’ll be able to come back out. And of course he’s **not** going to keep all this bottled up inside, hidden as best as he could. Because if he did he would be failing everyone. He would be a fuck up again. And there’s only one way to deal with fuck ups.

Which of course **isn’t** just another turn of the vicious cycle.

Nope. I’m definitely going to do you guys a favor and NOT talk about any of it.


End file.
